Westeros Reformed
by Maisila
Summary: Red wedding never happened, but Arya still went to Braavos. She met Daenerys and they fell in love. Now they have returned to Westeros and are planning to take the throne. How will they manage and what happens afterwards.
1. Back Home

Daenerys was taking deep breaths as she finally hopped of the ship. She was back in Westeros. Though she had actually never been here before, this was what she counted home. She looked to her right and saw Arya there. In the year they had spent together she had bloomed and was the most beautiful person Daenerys knew. Not in the way she had heard Arya's sister Sansa be described, but more in a cute yet fierce way. She could tell the brunette was excited to be back home.

When Arya first left, it was because The Hound had told her everyone left of her family had been slaughtered by Roose Bolton. Turned out that it had been a lie to convince the Stark girl to stay with him, as he had gotten very fond of her. When Arya found out from Daenerys it had all been a lie, she had almost gotten right back on a ship to Westeros. Luckily for her, Arya had already started growing feelings for her, so she decided to stay.

Arya had proven to be a fierce fighter and had quickly become her most trusted battle strategist. Though Arya being herself never enjoyed siting behind a table drawing up maps, so she had also taken up training the free men who wanted to fight on Danys behalf. To put it simply, Arya was a respected and feared member of her court and almost as powerful as the Mother of Dragons herself. Daenerys didn't complain though. She was thrilled in fact that Arya had taken to her new position so naturally.

They had sailed from Slaver's Bay through the Summer Sea and we're currently in Dragonstone, the ancestral seat of House Targaryen and birthplace of Daenerys Storborn. It had been easy to take over, reminding Daenerys very much of the ancient Targaryens coming from Essos with their army, just like Daenerys was. They had headed there in order to regroup close enough to Kings Landing but far enough to be safe. Her army was so huge, it would take close to a week for all the ships to arrive. And when they did, then they were going to fight.

**So first of all: disclaimer. None of the places/characters belong to me. They belong to George R.R. Martin and HBO. Second of all I hope you enjoyed the story. Feel free to send any questions you might have. The second chapter will be up as soon as I get 20 views.**


	2. It's time

"We're finally here", Arya exclaimed, smiling broadly in Daenerys' direction. They had made it. It had been nearly a year of planning and preparing, but the time had finally come for Daenerys to sit on the throne. A lot had happened in the year she was gone. Joffrey and Tywin Lannister were dead. The Stark army was slowly approaching kings landing, but had been staying at the Towers for nearly the whole time she was gone. Sansa had been returned to her family by Petyr Baelish, who was held prisoner at the twins. Tyrion had taken refuge with his wife's family after murdering his father, but according to rumors was actually rotting in a cell in the Eyrie.

"Ok! Unload the ship and find a place to sleep! We continue at sunrise!" Arya yelled, used to people following her orders without question. Then she turned to Daenerys and placed a kiss on her cheek. They looked into each other's eyes, the exhaustion and stress for once being over colored with pride.

"So we wait here until the rest arrive and then we march for Kings Landing?"

"Yes. And then I finally get to cross the rest of the people of my list" Arya answered, eyes gleaming with the image of getting to drive a knife through Cerseis cold heart.

"Yes honey, we will finally get our revenge!"

...

Daenerys was laying on the grass in front of the keep, watching her dragons fly through the skies. They had gotten over their difficulties and we're now fully obedient and loyal to her once again. They had grown even bigger and we're big enough to ride now. She had gone flying before, but she still wasn't used to it. It was the best feeling in the world. One felt weightless and like one could conquer the whole world, which with three dragons was actually quiet possible.

Daenerys had thought long and hard about this, and she was certain. She didn't want to just burn everything and everyone to a crisp. The dragon were there for backup and protection, but she meant to take the throne with man power and loyalty. Not cruelty like her ancestors had, just burning anyone who dared to oppose them.

Arya approached her, embracing her and placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"It's time"

**So thanks for everyone who followed and favorited. I know the chapters are sorta short, but they'll get longer once I get to the part I actually look forward to writing (like chapter 4). I'd really appreciate reviews, so I know what you think and what I could do differently. Also since u didn't do this in the last chapter: English isn't my native language p, so sorry for any grammar flavs. **

**-Maisila**


	3. Valar Morghulis

Chapter 3

Valar Morghulis

"BROOM BROOM!"

The horns sounded in the distance, telling Arya it was time. She finished putting on her armor and walked out of the tent, into the crisp air. They had stayed at Dragonstone for two weeks and since then started marching toward Kingslanding. They were camped outside the city gates. They had been there for a day now. Arya found it strange, that the Lannisters were allowing them to just sit there and make everything ready. Now they were fully rested and had everything planned out. They sent an emissary out to the city gates. With a loud voice he boomed:

" This is Daenerys Stormborn of the House Targaryen, the First of Her Name, the Unburnt, Queen of Mereen, rightfull Queen of the Andals and the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lady of the Seven Kingdoms and ruler of The Realm, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, Breaker of Chains and Mother of Dragons. She demands you open your gates and give her the throne, which is hers by birthright. If you do this, she will spear you your lifes. Fail, and she shall rain fire over your lands until there is nothing left", he announced. Then he turned on his heel and rode back to camp. Before he reached the tents though, he was shot. On the arrow there were the words 'die Targaryen' carved into the stem. The meaning was clear.

Arya drew her sword Needle and screamed: "Valar Morghulis!" All men must die. And then they charged. The golden cloaks saw barely few hundred Dorthdraki, and the camp was left empty. They began to laugh at the pathetic attack force. For they did not know, that the whole of the unsullied was to attack them through Blackwater Bay and the second sons had ridden ahead and we're now inside the citadel, ready to attack. Arya's masterplan.

Though only few, the Dorthdraki were vicious on the open field and took out over 200 men, as the Lannisters had underestimated them. Quickly more men started to pour through the gate and at that moment Drogon roared and breathed fire. A sign for the Unsullied and the Second Sons: it was time. The Dorthdraki rallied and the Sons began to work their way out of the city. While the two armies met and melded into one, Blackwater Bay was getting packed with ships. The Unsullied docked and we're met with not even a thousand soldiers. The Lannister army was surrounded on all sides. They were pushed closer and closer toward the castle, and within hours they were inside the walls of Kings Landing. Gore and bodies were left behind, but none were stepped on, for Daenerys had made it very clear what kind of army she wanted.

**Arya POV.**

We were pushing through the walls. I was tried and sweaty, but I had to keep it up. These men looked up to me for guidance. And there was Daenerys. Amazing, beautiful and strong Daenerys. I was completely head over heels for her and I knew I had to do this for her. So with my mind filled with images of how happy Dany would be, if I gave her this I lifted Needle once again and pushed it through a soldiers gut. 'The pointy end first' as I had once, oh so long ago told my late water dancing master Syrio Forell.

"Regroup!" I ordered and quickly the army- my army, started to gather behind me. We were now in front of the castle, right where my lord father has been beheaded. I felt tears starting to form in my eyes with the memory. No! I am a captain al the fearless, brave men look up to. 'I DO NOT CRY' I told my self. Starks do not cry.

Then I though about all the Lannisters in there, totally defenseless. At that my lips curled up.

"Come on Arya. It's time!" I heard, and realized Daenerys had landed right behind me, sitting on top of Viserion.

**Daenerys POV.**

As soon as the battle started, I mounted Viserion. I wasn't going to just fly around and burn everything on sight, but I was looking out for my soldiers, who might have gotten in over their heads. Up on Viserion, I felt like a part of the battle, but I wasn't in direct line of fire. Arya would never have forgiven me, if I got hurt. And if I died, then this would have been all for nothing, even I understood that so I agreed to stay in the back lines. We were moving toward the city rather fast. I had expected a much bigger fight, but I suppose they had fend seen me as a threat and had troops deployed elsewhere fighting other wars. According to rumors, Stanis Baratheon had also recently attacked the crown.

I was distracted by my thoughts, but was quickly brought back to the moment by the shouts to regroup. I knew it had been Arya, so I flew to her.

"They have retreated to the keep and we are not able to break in tonight. I think it would be wiser to rest trough the night. It's not like they're going anywhere. We'll have archers at the watch to shoot down any ravens they might send", was her suggestion. I agreed it would be the wise thing to do. We were all tired and needed some rest. Continuing now would just get more of us killed.

"Ok that's what we shall do"

We appointed guards and patrols to make sure we'd know their every move. I was a little skeptical of the necessity of constant patrols, since we would be able to spot an attack from the camp and if they were to attack, the patrol would just be slaughtered. I trusted Arya though and she insisted on it. We went to sleep. Restless but ultimately happy of what we had achieved today.

"Thank you Arya"

**So I'm pretty bad at writing battle sequences (as you can probably tell), but I hope you still enjoyed that. Please review and follow!**

**-Maisila**


	4. Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken

Chapter 4

Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken

Now they had been camping in front of the keep at Kings Landing for two days. There original intention of attacking at first light had been subsided, since the keep was barricaded through and through. They were just sitting in Daenerys' tent making plans as a horn sounded. It wasn't their Dorthdraki horns and it certainly wasn't a Lannister horn. They quickly made their way out of the tent and we're met with the sight of another camp about 5 miles down the road from Kings Landing. A small party was making there way toward the camp. Could it be supporters of the usurpers? Arya waited for Daenerys to make herself presentable, looking stunning in her Dorthdraki outfit. Then they walked out of the tent, with the companionship of Ser Barristan Selmy and Jorah Mormont. The newcomers were waving a white flag, so they decided to receive them. They met Grey Worm outside the tent and stood there, eagerly awaiting their guests. They were still barely in sight, so Daenerys opted to bring out a chair, since she did not want to receive them within her tent, where there was minimal protection.

As the party reached their camp, they were quickly stripped of weapons by the Unsullied. Then, as most of the already small party stayed behind, a group of three, one a clear leader and the two his advisors approached Daenerys. They each gave a small bow and the leader addressed:

"Lady Targaryen, I am Oberyn Martell"

"Lord Martell, what is your business with us?" Daenerys asked, never really schooled in the royal Houses of Westeros and because of that, had no idea wether the man in front of her was a friend or a foe.

"I am here to avenge the death of my sister" he countered. Now Daenerys really wished she had learned a little about the royal houses. She clearly felt she was supposed to know this sister. She looked to Arya who bowed down and whispered in her ear:

"Elia Martell" Daenerys' eyes widened

" I apologize, blood-of-my-blood, for not recognizing you" Daenerys formally said, raising up and offering Oberyn her hand. Oberyn took it and answered:

"I couldn't expect you to know me. She died before you were born, and you weren't raised in Westeros, so up you couldn't possibly know every noble House and its branches. Also I must apologize my lady, but I am not familiar with the term you use"

"Of coarse, it is a Dorthdraki term. I apologize, I'm not yet accustomed to the Westerossi way of speaking. It means you are the family of my family. For are you not the uncle of my late niece and nephew? The Dorthdraki put big value on family bonds. From the little I was told by my brother though, I can tell your sister was great and honorable woman." At that Oberyns smug yet fake smile left his face, replaced with one of awe.

"Thank you, your grace", he rencountered, acknowledging that in his mind she was the queen. Daenerys nodded him her thanks and then she and Oberyn further discussed their accomplishments and plans.

They came to an agreement. Oberyn and his army would fight for her and once Daenerys had children, her daughter would marry one of Oberyns sons. After the arrangements were made, Lord Martell rode back to his camp and they agreed that with the extra 7'000 fighters they could burst the doors. They were to set out at first light tommorrow.

As he left, Daenerys and Arya set out to make their rounds. They had made a habit of visiting everyone, before going to bed. It gave the men courage and made them feel a part of a unit. As they finished almost an hour later, they retreated to their shared command tent.

Once they got in and closed the flap door, Arya wrapped her hands around Danys waist and whispered:

"We're nearly there, my love. You shall be the queen and then everyone will see what an amazing ruler you are"

"Yes, but I would never have gotten here if it weren't for you and many other men and women"

At that Arya leaned on her toes and passionately kissed Dany. When they broke the kiss, they were both panting and felt slightly faint. Arya then informed Daenerys that at this point many people lived for the sole purpose of serving her.

"Valar Dohaeris. That is what being a queen is"

**So a little shorter chapter this time, but an important one. **

**-Maisila**


	5. The Evenstar

Chapter 5

The Evenstar

They had now been fighting for hours, the Dorthdraki, the Second Sons, the Unsullied and the Martell army, against the Golden Cloaks. They had just breached the wall of the actual keep and were now fighting their way toward the throne room. Arya and Oberyn occupied the front line, whereas Daenerys was more toward the middle of the army, as she could not fly within the keep. She was holding a sword, but did not have much experience on how to use it, nor did she want to.

"The throne room doors have been breached and those who resided within taken captive" Grey Worm informed her, having ran back from the front. Daenerys thanked him and started making her way through the corridor, toward the Iron Throne.

When she arrived everyone turned to look at her, her own men with pride, the Lannister men with hatred, Arya with love. Surprisingly Cersei, Jaime and Tomman Lannister looked rather surprised or in awe. Of course the was also utter rage in the Lannisters eyes. The other people in the room were Margaery Tyrell and Varys. As soon as she entered, Varys sank to his knees, only to be called a traitor by Cersei.

"I serve the Realm lady Lannister, and for now she is the best ruler in the interest of the realm"

Cersei huffed and required to be set free, as she was the queen.

"Yes you might be Queen regent, but since your husband was not the true king, that makes you a fake queen. You have no rights or power." Arya countered. Her voice cold as the North where she was from.

"Little Stark? Your father fought alongside Robert in that war. Why are you siding with the mad Targaryen?"

"Because she is the true Queen and she deserves the Iron Throne way more that any of you do. Not you, not Stanis, not your bastard child. Her!" Arya's face was red with anger, but her eyes were dedicated. The Lannisters were surprised by her actions and finally quieted down.

"As much as I would like to chop of all your heads, I will not for we have a lot to discuss. Take them to the dungeons" Daenerys informed her soldiers. The men asked if Varys and Margaery should also be incarcerated. Daenerys told them not to throw them in the dungeons, but put them in a guarded room.

When the room was cleared and only Arya and Daenerys remained, with two Unsullied guarding the doors, Daenerys finally looked upon the throne. It's was what she had dreamed of. She slowly walked toward it, as if in a dream. She reached it and slowly sat down. Her face was blank, but Arya knew she needed some space, so she decided to go take a look around the town and make sure everything was going smoothly.

'I'm finally here.', Daenerys thought, 'After all the blood and sweat and tears, I'm finally here, in the room of my fathers.'

As she was deep in thought, a woman came to the door. She was wearing Lannister armor and a sword. The Unsullied guards stopped and disarmed her, bringing Daenerys back into reality.

"Who are you?" Daenerys addressed the woman.

"I am Brienne of Tarth."

"And what is your business in Kings Landing, Lady Brienne?"

"Oh I am no Lady, but I am here on orders from my Lady to bring Jamie Lannister here."

"So is your Lady a friend of the Lannisters?"

"Oh no, I serve Lady Catelyn Stark and her command was for me to bring back her children, in exchange for Ser Lannister"

"Well then it's your lucky day, for I have a Stark right here in the keep with me"

"You have found Sansa?

"No, no. From the rumors I've heard, she was brought back to her family by Petyr Baelish"

"Well then which Stark could possibly be here? From what I know the younger Boys are at the Wall with Jon Snow, Robb is at The Twins with his mother and Arya Stark is dead"

Daenerys grinned at Arya, who had been standing in the doorway listening to their exchange. Brienne looked at the new Queen awkwardly not knowing why she was grinning. Maybe she had the Targaryen madness after all.

"Look behind you, Brienne of Tarth, and you shall discover that the reason Arya has been off radar is that she has been with me." Brienne turned around and saw Arya there.

"Lady Stark?" She asked weakly, not believing her eyes.

"Aye that is me, but I must borrow you words. I am no lady. My mother is a lady, as is my sister, but I am not a lady"

Brienne was startled for a second, but then demanded Arya came with her, so she could fulfill her task.

"That will not be necessary, as the Starks will soon be coming to Kings Landing. You are welcome to stay though and wait for their arrival. You may have a room in the keep." Daenerys offered and Brienne agreed. Arya looked at Daenerys questioningly and Daenerys smiled:

"Bring me a quill, ink and some parchment, please!"

**So things are getting more interesting, at least in my opinion. I know most find the taking of the Throne the interesting part, but this is my story and my initial idea for a story took place after the coquering. As always I hope you enjoyed it and plz review and follow. Oh and ps. Sorry that my updates have been a little inconsistent... I was out of town for two weeks...**

**-Maisila**


	6. The Starks

Chapter 6

**The Starks**

I was walking toward the throne room at the Twins. Rob had taken up his court there since he made peace with Walder Frey. My son was King in the north, Sansa was back and the boys were at the wall. Of coarse I would have preffered they were with me, but what can i do? At least they were safe. Now the child who was keeping me up at night was Arya. My sweet, feisty, independent Arya. No one had seen her in years, She was most likely dead. It hurt immensely to even think that, but I was just being realistic.

As I arrived in the throne room, there was a huge buzz. Everyone was talking. I went up to my son in order to ask him what was going on.

"A raven just arrived from Kings Landing. Daenerys Targaryen has taken over the throne!"

_'Her Grace, Queen Daenerys Stormborn of the House Targaryen, the First of Her Name, the Unburnt, Queen of Mereen, Queen of the Andals and the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and protector of the Realm, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, Breaker of Chains and Mother of Dragons, hereby demands every Noble House in Westeros to send one representative to Kings Landing. They shall arrive at the latest by the end of the moon. Should a House fail to do so, they will ripped of title and land and the dragons will be paying them a visit. Once they arrive, the Queen shall be talking to them in order to deside who is worthy of keeping their title and who is to be stripped of it._

_The Houses of Dorne are pardoned and do not need to come. As for the Houses Stark, Lannister and Baratheon will be expected to arrive with every know member.'_

As I finished reading the letter I didn't know how to feel. On the positive side, the Lannisters were no longer in power and the Targaryen might even agree to Robbs kinghood. On the negative, they might all get hanged for Neds participation in the war and she was a Targaryen after all. Madness runs in the family.

"Well what shall we do? We cannot ignore it, for we will be killed and if we go, we might also die" I posed the question everyone was wodering about.

"We must go. If we show her we trust her, she might spae us. There is no point in fightin, for we can never win against a dragon" Robb decided. I wasn't happy about going, but Robb was right. We didn't have a choice.

"So we shall leave in the morning. The way is long and we do not want to be late. Just me, Mother and Sansa. We will take 30 men for safety on the road. We should first ride to the Wall and get Rickon and Bran" Robb further advised and the he left the room, having other business to attend to. At least I get to see my boys again.

**Ok so that's the chapter for today... I hope you liked it.**

**-Maisila**


	7. At the wall

Chapter 7

At the Wall

**Bran POV**

We had arrived at the wall just about a month ago. I, Rickon, Osha and Hodor had managed to escape Winterfell, when that traitor Theon Greyjoy had attacked us. We didn't know where Robb and Mother were, so we decided to go to wall to seek refuge with our bastard brother Jon Snow. He had gladly received us and allowed us to stay there, since it was too dangerous to travel to Riverrun with our guards. I would be Lord of Winterfell if Robb fell after all.

Life at the Wall was a lot of fun. We got to observe the Brothers training and Measter Aemons library was surprisingly big. I spent most of my days reading and listening to old stories of the Targaryen reign, that were told by Maeter Aemon, or as I later discovered: Lord Aemon Targaryen.

Then one day we got a raven from Robb saying that he, mother and Sansa were coming to visit. Even though I was young, I wasn't stupid enough not to know something was wrong. Jon was happy about getting to see Robb again, but agreed that something was wrong. In fact I suspected he knew why they were coming and just hadn't told me. I was nervous, since i had not seen any of my remaining family in many years. I was very worried about my other sister Aryas whereabouts, but I knew her. She could take care of herself.

**Catelyn POV **

We had now been riding for three days and were just approaching the Wall. I was going to see my youngest children again and I was so excited. Of coarse the bastard was also going to be there, but not even that could ruin my good mood. We entered Castle Black and I spotted them. Rickon, Bran, Hodor and some wildling girl. Rickon instantly ran to me. I kneeled and hugged him. When i finally let him go, I ran straight to Bran, who was sitting in Hodors lap. I squeezed them both tightly and then to my own surprise I even quickly embraced Jon to show him my gratitude for keeping my boys safe.

"So I assume you are here to collect the boys and ride to Kings Landing as soon as possible", Jon jumped right into business. I nodded in agreement and asked him, whether he had told the boys what was going on.

"No, they don't know anything. I thought it was safer to let you tell them. It could be quite a shock. In fact here at the Wall no one but me knows, since they have all renounced their nobility" For once I agreed with his decision. It was also good he had not told anyone else. Now we could tell the boys and the rest of the watch together.

We headed right up to the great hall where Jon, or as I had now learned Lord Commander of the Nightswatch, had called a gathering.

"Brothers, a raven has arrived from Kings Landing. The Lannisters have been dealt with and Daenerys Targaryen currently sits upon the throne. She has requested a representative of the Nightswatch to travell there to meet her. Are there any volunteers?" Everyone gasped and immediate chatter filled the room. There were people who agreed with the new queen and people who clearly opposed her. Only one man remained silent: Maester Aemon. Soon the brothers realized who he actually was and everyone stared at him. In a matter of seconds he had gone from the guy who was allowed to live only because of the Nightswatch, to great uncle

to the queen of Westeros and in Daenerys' case, also most of Essos.

"I'll go", he exclaimed and no one dared challenge him. It was his right after all to see his only surviving relative. Jon said he too was going, as he was the Lord Commander.

"We shall ride tomorrow morning. In my absence Samwell shall serve as the acting Commander"

We were given rooms and we laid ourselves to bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long ride.

** So the next chapter will be interresting... I hope y'all enjoyed this. Sorry that it took a while to update.**

**-Maisila**


	8. Reuniting

Chapter 8

Reuniting

**Arya POV**

I had been in and out of the throne room while Daenerys was holding court. To me it seamed as the people actually liked her. She was being fair and heard everyone out, even those who had clearly apposed the Targaryes in the last war. She even let some keep their titles and lands. Now, more than ever, I could tell she was meant to be the queen. I was really looking forward to seeing my family again. They had arrived just yesterday. I had seen them, but made sure they did not notice me, so I could surprise them, hopefully also making them a little more supportive of Dany.

I walked into the throne room as Dany was having a break. I sat on her lap and kissed her softly.

"You're doing great. What a wonderful queen you are" I told her, being every bit as truthful as I could.

"Easy for you to say", she remarked and kissed me back with a little more force. I loved the way her lips felt on mine. But as soon as they arrived, they left again.

"Your family will be next and if you plan on going through with your dramatic entrance, you should really get going", she said. I gave her one more peck on the cheek and disappeared in the shades, in the back of the room. My favorite place for observing court: not there, but not absent.

**3rd person POV**

"Ladies Catelyn and Sansa Stark, Lords Bran and Rickon Stark, Jon Snow of the Nights Watch and self proclaimed King in the North; Robb Stark!", the guard announced as they walked in, Bran being carried by Hodor. They made it to the throne and awkwardly bowed in front of Daenerys.

"Your Grace", Catelyn reluctantly addressed.

"You know, I should chop of all your heads for what you did to my family" Daenerys acclaimed, her voice blank. The Starks immediately tensed, Robb and Jon reaching in their boots for hidden daggers, getting ready to defend them selves and their family.

"But I won't, since a very close friend of mine would get rather very upset" Daenerys continued whilst smirking. Now the Starks looked surprised.

Arya then looked at Jon, being keen on everyone of his features.

"Jon, welcome home", Daenerys addressed him mysteriously.

"Excuse me- your grace" Jon stuttered out, barely remembering the title at the end.

"What? You actually believed the ever so loyal Eddard Stark would do that to his wife? No offense lady Stark, but your husband lied to you for all those years" everyone's eyebrows shot up and everyone had the same question in mind. After recovering from the shock Jon asked,

"Well whose son am I if not his? And why would he lie for me?"

"He lied to protect someone else's honor. Your mothers" Jon wanted to demand the queen tell him everything she knew. He had always wanted to know his mother.

"Well who are my parents, your Grace?" Jon asked. All the Starks were just as eager to know.

"There really isn't any need for calling me that, you are technically my heir after all" Daenerys said with a slight smirk. Now all of them were very confused. Then Daenerys gave up her game and clarified.

"You are the son of Leanna Stark and my brother" Everyone's jaws dropped. Catelyn felt like a heavy weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

"Now I would understand if you wanted to take the name Stark, but I'd very much like, if you took the name Targaryen"

"I couldn't, my lady. I'm still a bastard, even if from different parents" Jon said, making a hard decision. He had wanted to take up his family name all his life. Almost as much as he wanted to get to know his mother.

"So? Being a bastard just means your parents were not married. It does not make your father any less your father, or your mother any less your mother. Also children cannot choose their parents or the circumstances they are born into and should not be judged by their parents actions" Daenerys told Jon very sincerely.

"Thank you, my lady. It would be my honor to be a Targaryen" Jon said, tears in his eyes. His two biggest wishes had come true.

"Now should we meet the person responsible for you Starks still being alive?" Daenerys said, while motioning towards Arya's hideout. Arya came walking out, having her hood on, so her family couldn't see her face. Now the Starks were very intrigued. Who could it be that demanded, they stay alive? And more importantly what connection did they have to Daenerys?

Arya walked down towards her family, still keeping her face hidden. She drew her sword out of its sheath. The Stark boys tensed up again, Bran grabbed Hodor tighter. Arya approached Jon and offered him the sword. Jon took the sword, his eyes widening at recognition.

"You gave me this sword long ago, dear cousin. It has served me well." The she dropped her hood, glaring at her mother. All the Starks gasped and Catelyn quickly rose to bury her youngest daughter in a hug, soon followed by the rest of her family. Catelyn was so happy to see Arya that she didn't even have a problem with Jon being there. But as soon as they touched her, a dragon growled getting right next to Arya.

The boys now actually drew their daggers, looking upmost prepared to fight a dragon in order to defend their sister. Surprising them and almost giving Catelyn a heart attack, Arya put her hand on the dragons head and while scratching him behind the ear said:

"Rhaegon, calm down! They are my friends. Do not harm them!"

Rhaegon growled one last time and stumped back to his mother. The Starks couldn't believe what had just happened and they seemed to just realize all this was happening in front of the queen. They quickly got back on their knees, now forcing Arya down with them.

"We're terribly sorry, your grace. But where did you find her?"

**So yeah, I'm supporting the R+L=J theory. I just heard about it and it does make a lot of sense, so I thought it they it...The next few chapters will be the Starks talking it out, Aemon and Daenerys meeting and the King in the North and Queen of Westeros talking politics. Also we'll see how Jon adapted to his new role.**

**-Maisila**


	9. True Leader

Chapter 9

True Leader

**Oh and to the quest who had concerns about their age, It is true that Arya was around 9 when the series started, but Daenerys was also young. Around 13 years. And obliviously some time passed between then and the start of this fic. In my mind, Arya's like 15 and Daenerys' around 19.**

The Stark party left the throne room and walked across the courtyard in order to get to Arya's quarters. On the way there every soldier who passed them, curtsied in front of Arya. This surprised the Starks, since Arya never wanted to be treated as a Lady. They got their explanation as an Unsullied stopped in front of them.

"Commander?", Jon already reacted, but Arya aknoleged the man with a nod.

"Yes Grey Worm. What is it?" She asked, as if it was a normal thing for the chief of the Unsullied to call her commander.

"Arya! That is very insulting. Don't call this good man such deceaving names." Catelyn chastised and before Arya could explain Grey Worm clarified.

"No, my lady. Grey Worm gives this one pride. It is a lucky name. The name this one had, when he was born was cursed. That was the name he had when he was taken as a slave and treated worse than a dog. But Grey Worm is the name this one had the day Daenerys Stormborn set him and his people free."

The man eyes gleamed with pride as he said those words. A group of close to 200 men had build around them, most of them former slaves. One of them spoke out:

"Mhysa freed us, gave us homes and a purpose. She rules with kindness and honor, but is just and punishes those, who need be punished. And our Lady Commander teached us, helped us, treated us as her equals and led us to many victories. I for one couldn't be prouder to serve anyone else."

Cheers were heard all around them. The Starks were astonished at this. So far they had seen Daenerys as a younger, female verion of the Mad King or as a silly young girl with no idea of how to rule. Now they were beginning to realize that she may actually deserve the throne.

"So what was it?" Arya returned back to Grey Worm.

"The Baratheon party has arrived" Grey Worm told her and Arya mentally groaned, not prepared to deal with the wannabe King. She asked one of the Unsullied that surrounded her to run up to Dany and inform her, then turning to her family,

"I'm afraid I have some work to do before we can talk. Would you like to join me? You, Mother at least know Stannis Baratheon" Arya trailed of, walking towards the city gate. The Starks shared a glance and followed their family member.

Stannis Baratheon's army was posed at the other side of the city gates, not far from where their own had been just a few weeks ago. Stannis himself sat at the front of the force, with a woman by his side. She looked mysterious, almost smug as if she posessed some great power. The army split into a smaller party of tenth men, along with their leader and who Arya supposed was the Red Priestess.

"Let them pass, but disarm the soldiers!" Arya instructed and to the Starks surprise, about twenty men bowed their heads deeply and touched their heels together. With a 'Yes commander' they went to do as they were told.

As Stanis arrived in the city he looked for a leader to talk with and as he found no one better, he turned to Grey Worm.

"You, slave, where is your petty whore queen at?" All of Daenerys' men drew their swords and growled, while the other followers, including Arya settled for spitting at his feet and looking disgusted.

"I'm right here and my men are no slaves. They serve me because they believe in my cause, unlike yours. And if you refer to me as a whore, then what do you call yourself since you are the one here with over 30 children fathered outside of your marriage bed",

Daenerys exclaimed in a cool voice as she appeared out of the crowd. Stanis was slightly startled but regained composure nearly immediately.

"Ah Lady Targaryen, or should I refer to you as Mother of Dragons? I haven't seen any around" He replied looking smug, as if he had pointed something very suspicious out. Daenerys raised her hand and startling everyone, whistled as if her dragons were dogs. Her whistle sounded piercing through the air.

The smug look on Stannis Baratheon's face effectively melted, and was replaced with one of pure terror, as three now full grown dragons appeared from the skies and landed in front of them. Two behind the queen and one right next to Arya.

"Are you impressed by my children? Don't worry, they only bite when I tell them to" Daenerys laughed sarcastically, angering the terrified and shaking quests. Stanis gulped.

"Are you here to give up your claim to the throne?" Daenerys continued challengingly. At that the priestess Melisandre finally spoke,

"He is the one true King, proclaimed by the Lord of Light! You on the other hand have no claim. The Lord of Light does not accept you.", she then threw some powder into a fire and it grew to the size of a large bonfire, " Step into the flames. If you are the rightfull Queen, you shall not be burnt"

Daenerys smiled and stepped forward, giving Arya her crown as she walked by her.

"You fool", Arya exclaimed," she is the Mother of Dragons, the Unburnt. No flames can hurt her!" But the priestess looked confident in her words. Dany approached the flames and step by step walked into them. She did not burn. The fire burned at her feet and created an aura of fire. As she stood there, the fire formed into a crown on her head and a cape on her back. Melisandre was utterly shocked, but one didn't need to be a priestess to realize what the signs meant. She quickly dismounted and got down on her knees. Then as Daenerys turned back to everyone inside the citadel, she extended her hand towards the Starks and beckoned Jon to join her.

"Come Jon. The flames cannot hurt you, for the blood of the dragons flows in your veins." Jon took a few steps toward the Queen and stopped right by the fire. The reached out his hand and to his surprise it did not burn him.

**So, how was it? Please leave a comment and tell me how you like the new side. And yes I am planning to get to the pairing stuff soon, this is just sort of a lot of story all happening at once an I'm not good at writing long chapters... By the way if someone would want to beta read for me, I'd really appreciate it a lot! Also thank you to everyone who has followed and favorited, I really can't believe all the attention this story has gotten!**

**-Maisila**


	10. How it came to be

Chapter 10

How it came to be

Arya was pacing up and down the corridor outside of Dany's chambers. She was thinking about everything that had happened to her in these last few years. It hasn't been even five years since she was just a little girl home in Winterfell, breaking the rules and just having a good time.

Since then she had been brought to Kings Landing, killed a man while fleeing and joined multiple groups of people, trying to reach the North before being captured by the Hound. He had then later on lied to her and told her, her mother and brother had been murdered. At the time she had believed the man and believing all of her family was dead, she had fled across the Narrow Sea. That is where her story truly began, one faithful evening when she met Daenerys Targaryen.

*flashback*

Arya was walking down the street in Mereen. She had no money, no food and no roof on top of her head. Everything she once had, was lost. Her family, her friends, her home. She had even come to miss the company of The Hound, whom she had once vowed to kill. Her list had substantially grown ever since she had crossed the Narrow Sea.

Arya was violently knocked out of her thoughts as she forcefully bumped into someone. She fell on the floor on top of that person. As the northern girl looked up, she saw a familiar face. She wasn't sure who that was, but she knew that she had seen someone who looked just like the platinum blonde girl she had knocked on the ground.

After a few seconds of staring it hit her. Arya remembered that face from the Septa's lessons. It was a Targaryen. You cannot mistake the Platinum curls, violet eyes and overall regal look of a Targaryen. Arya racked her mind and came to the conclusion, this must be Darnerys, the princess who had fled the Capitol before the Sack of Kingslanding.

Very soon after that, she was yanked to her knees by a dozen guards, as the rest hurried to help Daenerys up from the ground. Arya was shortly puzzled, but then another fact hit her. The woman standing in front of her was the Queen of Mereen. Not just Mereen, but nearly all of Essos, only excluding the free cities.

Arya was now seriously afraid for her life, something that accrued fairly often these days, but never this strong. Not only was this the daughter of the Mad King, who had slaughtered her uncle and grandfather, she was also the queen of Essos and probably one of the most powerful people alive. And just to top that of, she was also a Targaryen. Her whole family had been killed by Ned Stark and his friends. Now Arya was definitely in trouble.

Arya was dragged through the streets of Mereen, towards the great pyramid, which Daenerys used as her keep and throne room.

She spent three days within the dungeon. On the eve of the third day, she was dragged out and into the throne room.

"Who are you? You are not a commoner nor are you from Essos. What is your business here?" Daenerys regally questioned from her throne.

"My name is Arya St-. Arya, my name is Arya. I'm from Westeros, the North. My family and friends were slaughtered by the bastard King. My father for discovering him to be a bastard, my brother for trying to avenge his death and my mother simply for fun. My two younger brothers were burned to crisp by my fathers old ward and my sister is held captive in Kings Landing."

An elder man whispered into the queens ear.

"I am sorry for your loss, Arya daughter of Eddard Stark"

Arya swallowed down the thick lump building in her throat. If the blonde knew who she was, she'd surely want to punish her for the crimes her father committed.

"I know what you are thinking, but I am not responsible for the actions off father. Besides he has long since been killed." Arya claimed challengingly, trying her luck, wishing that Daenerys Targaryen would turn out to be a good and just ruler.

"Is that so? You claim to know what I am thinking?"

"N- no, but-"

"Aye, you are not your father and should not be punished for what he did. Were it different, I would also have the blood of thousands of innocent people on my hands through my father"

Arya glanced up and took in the Queens face, body, her regal posture and rather revealing clothes. To sum it up, Dany looked really good and in that second Arya noticed a weird fluttering feeling all over her insides. Daenerys might actually be a great queen.

Arya got down on her knees.

"Let me serve under you, your grace"

*flashback over*

Arya was knocked out of her thoughts by Dany opening her door and coming out.

"What are you thinking about?"

"The day we met." Arya confessed slightly flustered.

Arya reached on her tiptoes and softly kissed the taller woman. She still got that fluttering feeling, but now she knew what it meant. She was in love with the blonde standing in front of her.

"Thank you"

**So I know it's been a while since I updated. I'm sorry, but I've been rather busy and have been having terrible writers block. Now I'm sitting on a plane, so I decided what time better to write this. It unedited, so sorry for any mistakes.**

**Also if you have any wishes or suggestions, please tell me!**

**-Maisila**


End file.
